


Secondary Symptoms (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: Risk omegaverse BY Toft (Chinese Translation) [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Shaving
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: High Risk之后一点搞笑的工口；Harold和John度过的第二次发情期。





	Secondary Symptoms (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secondary Symptoms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677899) by [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft). 



 

**02** **，二次浪潮**

 

Title: Secondary Symptoms

Rating: NC17

Additional Tags:

Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics，Alpha/Omega，Knotting，Scent Kink，Praise Kink，Multiple Orgasms，Shaving

 

**Summary** **：**

Just a little bit of fluffy porn following from High Risk; Harold's second heat with John.

 

原文链接：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/6677899>

 

 

**警告：**

ABO，结合，多重高潮，剃毛

 

**摘要：**

High Risk之后一点搞笑的工口；Harold和John度过的第二次发情期。

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

只是一个超短超甜的小后续。

私以为故事已经很圆满了，希望作者就此完结不要再继续。

 

这系列是Dom!Omega!Finch/Sub!Alpha!Reese，Reese插入Finch，但同时Reese也是臣服的一方。D/S的描写没有特别露骨，但依旧是这样的设定。

不喜勿入，不喜勿入，不喜勿入，重要的事情说三遍

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== Secondary Symptoms** **二次浪潮 =====**

 

 

John把带给Harold的茶放在桌边，然后就挪不动脚了。他环顾四周，慢慢把注意力集中在小个子老板身上。Harold姿势僵硬地把整个身体转过来，看着他。他在脸红。John挑眉，一抹忍不住的窃笑在唇边荡漾开去。

 

“真的？已经到了？”

 

“显然，”Harold有点赌气。“我看不出来你在高兴个什么。”

 

昨天晚上Harold帮John口交过，所以大个子没把那当成是热潮。仗着胆子，他栖身，咬住Harold的耳朵吐息。“这不像什么？”

 

Harold紧张地闭上了眼。John吸气，然后想起来，自己现在已经无需掩藏，所以他又深深吸了一口，沉溺于Harold的味道。这些天要是他没一直黏着Harold，那他可能会留意到，小个子现在绝对已经进入了热潮前期，就算距离上次才刚刚过了三周。John忍不住地蹭过去，含着他的耳垂轻咬。

 

“别在工作的时候，Mr. Reese。”Harold气喘中带着点儿窘迫，这让John想做些什么特别傻的事，比如拧一把他的屁股。

 

“是啊是啊，老板可能会看到我们，”前特工把微笑落在小个子的颈窝，动作中依旧藏不住急切。他到现在还是不能彻底相信自己被允许做这些，但他们已经睡在一起三周了，而John渐渐开始喜欢起偶尔挑战一下Harold的冷静自持，看看能得到什么结果。他两手划过Harold肩膀，“哦，等一下，Harold，你不就是老板呐？”

 

“我只剩下几个钟头能集中精力做点事了，所以要是你不介意的话……”

 

“嗯？”John把下巴尖搁在Harold肩头，咧着嘴笑得开怀，心里想着Harold实在太过乐观了；要是他还在周围闲晃，那顶多还有一个小时，他对此简直相当期待。

 

“没准儿你可以去刮一刮。（shave）”Harold小声嘀咕。

 

John毫无戒备地笑出声来。他的老板又扭过头看他，脸上带着奇怪的表情，就是John不久前才见过的那种。这让他感觉到，自己应该不是唯一一个没法彻底相信他被允许做这个的人。

 

“你想让我刮……”前特工意味深长地垂下眼，充满暗示，努力忍着不要笑得太厉害。Harold再次满面绯红。

 

“我是说你的 _脸_ 。上次我被胡茬扎得要命。”

 

John咽咽口水。“当然。”

 

略微犹豫，他凑过去，飞快地在Harold脸颊印了个轻吻，趁小个子还没反应过来，大踏步走出房间。来到门口的时候，前特工忍不住回头偷看，他觉得Harold是在微笑。

 

 

***

 

 

晚些时候，Harold试验性地慢慢挪到John身上，John难受得吭哧一声。他的眼珠在眼睑后面几乎要翻过去了，一股奇怪的感觉在皮肤下流窜。Harold受John影响，正深深沉溺于陌生的荷尔蒙反应之中，嗨得仿佛飞上了天，浑身散发着幸福甜美的味道，被John的结撑得满涨，剧烈高潮，体会着这种他只从上一次情热里感受过的拆吃入腹的饥渴。他感觉太 _好_ 了，甚至自每日每夜的旧伤疼痛中得到了解放，尽管他已有经验，自己不能做得太过，否则稍后会为此付出代价。

 

这一次事情容易得多，现在他们都清楚要去往何方，更是明白从今以后会永远两人携手前行。他们在真正的发情期开始之前接吻，悠长慵懒。John就是天赐之福，出人意料的甜心，极度渴望取悦自己的爱人，所以当Harold提议，“你想——我这次想在上面，”他点头同意，咬住嘴唇，用了很多力气和一大堆枕头，让小个子的想法得以实现。这一番努力差不多让他累坏了。

 

Harold含着他的结晃了晃身子，来回挪动，感受着John那火热硬挺巨大的性器在自己体内的压力，找到完美的角度时禁不住抽了口气。John在他身下软软地呻吟，胳膊弯曲，被Harold攥在手中，整个身子绷紧了，在第二次高潮里得到释放。Harold低下来爱抚他的脸，John不假思索地追随着这份碰触。

 

“多好的男孩。”Harold小心翼翼赞叹，John猛地睁开眼，凝视着他，眼神有些空洞，却带着着迷的狂喜。Harold没料到事情会变成这样。他从不敢奢望能有这么……强大。所以他夹紧身后的甬道，咬住John，大个子立刻张开嘴，顺从地贴在他手掌旁边。“你这可真的完全任我处置了，是吧。”

 

John点头，绽开一抹混合着痛苦的微笑。

 

“别担心，”Harold耳语，“我会好好照顾你的。”

 

John只是拱起身子，呻吟着，再一次射在他的Omega体内。

 

 

END

 


End file.
